


A Common Friend

by itwasadarkandstormynight



Series: Purimgifts 2021 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Café, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/pseuds/itwasadarkandstormynight
Summary: Sarah Jane interviews doctor Grace Holloway. It can be hard to stay on topic, though, when you know you have a friend in common.
Series: Purimgifts 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192850
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	A Common Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



> I love writing fics with my favourite characters :D
> 
> Enjoy!

Grace sat in a cafe, slowly nursing a cup of coffee. She was early—on purpose. She liked to have time to spare. She still had a hard time believing a journalist was coming over all the way from Britain to interview her, but here she was, waiting for the journalist to arrive.

True, she was a good doctor, but most people don’t really care about that. An _interview_ , of all things, was not what she’d expected when she’d picked up the phone a few days ago.

Grace’s head shot up when she heard the door open, and saw a brown-haired woman step through. Grace waved to catch the woman’s attention.

“Hi!” the woman said brightly, extending her hand.Grace stood up and shook it. “You must be doctor Grace Holloway. I’m Sarah Jane Smith, journalist—but you know that part already.”

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, miss Smith--"

"Oh, call me Sarah Jane," she interjected.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Sarah Jane," Grace amended. She sat down on her chair; Sarah Jane sat down on the other one at the table. "I must say, I'm still not entirely sure why you've come all this way just to interview me."

Sarah Jane smiled. "Well, you are a very accomplished doctor, but that's not entirely why I'm here, I will admit."

Grace frowned. “Then why _are_ you here?”

“It’s because—” Sarah Jane started, then caught herself. “Let me put it this way. You remember the Doctor? New Year’s Eve, several months ago? I read about what happened. I’d recognise his influence anywhere.”

Grace snorted. “Hard to forget, that one. How’d you know?”

“Oh, I travelled with him for a while,” Sarah Jane replied. “You learn to recognise his touch. It never changes, not even when he changes his face.”

“Not even when he loses his memories, then?”

Sarah Jane blinked. “He lost his memories... What did he do?”

Grace laughed wryly. “My fault, I’m afraid. I was the one who did surgery on him—didn’t know he was a Time Lord, and inadvertently killed him. Something about the anesthetic disturbed the regeneration process, he said.”

“Did he ever regain them? The memories?”

“I had to help him do that, but yes. Eventually, he did.”

“It’s odd how that happens, isn’t it?” Sarah Jane mused. “This oh-so-powerful Time Lord, and we mere humans manage to save him.”

“I suppose you could look at it like that,” Grace said.

Sarah Jane grinned. “Come on. Look, I know he can be brilliant, but he’s a right idiot sometimes too. That’s why he keeps us around. 

Grace laughed in response. Both women nearly fell off their chairs laughing.

“Anyways,” Sarah Jane said after a few moments, wiping away tears of laughter, “I did come here to do an actual interview too. While the Doctor certainly is a fascinating conversation subject, I do have an article to write. It wasn’t the entire reason I’m here, but I wouldn’t be here otherwise.” She pulled a notebook from her bag. “Not to forget, your accomplishments deserve some recognition. So, what do you say, shall we begin?”  
  
Grace smiled. “Let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, the art in this fic was made by me! (Also again, I haven't drawn much before, but I enjoyed doing it.) I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
